


The Lady and the Outlaw

by Grimpotato



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Roleplay, but i can't really bring myself to care at this point, engagement au, it's probably a bit ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimpotato/pseuds/Grimpotato
Summary: Jaina goes on a family vacation but Sylvanas, her girlfriend of five years, can't make it. Until she can but in the most surprising way possible.Or the time Sylvanas surprised Jaina by acting out a summary of one of Jaina's favorite romance novels and asked her to marry her.





	The Lady and the Outlaw

**Author's Note:**

> All errors are mine. If anyone seems out of character, that's on me too. Enjoy this (not so) little one shot of an engagement fic.

"Jaina, I'm surprised you actually picked up!"

Those were the first words Katherine Proudmoore said to her daughter when she picked up the phone on Friday afternoon. Normally Jaina left her phone off while she was at work but on this day, she was working from home due to a co-worker accidentally flooding their shared lab space with noxious fumes from a failed experience. Fortunately, all of her samples were safely stored in the incubator and thus were not affected by the fumes.

"Hello mother. I'm working from home today. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine dear. I just received some good news and I couldn't wait to share. It seems like both Derek and Tandred have some leave coming up and will be home in about two weeks."

"What? Really?" Jaina sat straight up in her chair. "That's great news! Let me guess. You want me to take some time off as well."

"That would be wonderful. It's been awhile since we've had all three of our children together under one roof. Your father's grown rather despondent over that fact."

"That is a lie! I am perfectly fine! Put me on speaker!" Jaina laughed at the sound of her father's voice with his thick Kul Tiran accent yelling in the distance. She heard a shuffling sound and then her father's voice quieter but clearer. "Now, I know you're busy Jaina but your mum's right. It's been months since we last saw all three of you at the same time. Your brothers would love to see you too. You can even bring Sylvanas. Tides know she's practically a part of the family now."

"She'd actually be part of the family if you would propose."

"Mother!" Jaina sounded scandalized at the suggestion even as she laughed. She and Sylvanas had been together for five years. According to her parents, that was more than long enough for them to get married but Sylvanas never seemed like she was ready so Jaina never asked.

"I'm just saying dear," Katherine continued, "Your father and I aren't getting any younger and your brothers sure as hell aren't making any progress on the wife and grandchildren front."

"Mother!"

"Kat!"

Daelin laughed and there was a scuffling sound on the other end of the phone before he started speaking again. "Just think about it okay? We'll rent out the old Norwington Estate and have a time."

"Alright alright. I'll send an email to my boss today. I don't think it'll be a problem. I won't be able to get my results for another three weeks at the earliest."

"Good," both of Jaina's parents said in unison.

"Let us know as soon as you can. I'll go ahead and book the estate. I love you Jaina," Katherine said.

"For as long as the stars do shine," Daelin added.

Jaina grinned even though she knew her parents couldn't see it. "I love you too mom, dad. I'll talk to you later." 

* * *

Sylvanas didn't get home until well past dinner time but Jaina was used to it. Her girlfriend worked as a military contractor and her current project had her pulling long hours. Jaina sat up from the lounging position she'd taken on the couch so Sylvanas could flop down. As soon as the older woman did so, Jaina immediately cuddled up against her.

The elven woman turned her head and nuzzled Jaina's cheek. "Sorry I missed dinner again. How was work?"

Jaina leaned further into the nuzzling, "Short. We had a broken fume hood and no one realized it was broken until it was too late. Antonidas sent us all home afterwards."

Sylvanas laughed as she sunk further into the couch, "Thank Belore for small favors then."

Jaina hummed. "Oh and my parents called. Apparently my brothers managed to get shore leave at the same time and they want us to come visit. It's in two weeks. It'll probably just be for a weekend though. We'll leave Friday and come back Sunday night."

"Ugh. In two weeks?"

Jaina shifted so she could look at Sylvanas properly, bracing herself for disappointment. "Yes, two weeks."

Sylvanas grimaced, her ears drooping in clear disappointment. "Sorry love, I wish I could make it but we're presenting in Stormwind the Monday immediately after. I need the weekend to prepare." She dropped a kiss on Jaina's forehead, "You should still go though. It's been awhile since you saw your family. I know how much they mean to you."

Jaina pouted, "You can't get them to push it back? I mean, I know this is a big contract but..."

Sylvanas sighed and leaned in to kiss Jaina softly, "Sorry. I really wish I could but my clients are pretty demanding this time around and just..." She gave a slight shrug, jostling Jaina in the process, "There's no getting around it."

The human woman sighed and leaned back against Sylvanas, curling more tightly against her when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. "It's fine. I'll tell my parents to just expect me then."

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I swear."

Jaina turned her head to give her girlfriend a lingering kiss, "I'll hold you to that."

* * *

Jaina watched the tall trees pass by with steadily building anticipation as her taxi wound up the mountain pass towards Norwington Estate. By the time the taxi pulled up in front of the massive stone gateway, she all but rushed out the door. No sooner had she cleared the car door, Katherine Proudmoore was sweeping her up into a tight hug.

"Mother!" Jaina laughed as she returned the embrace.

Katherine drew back, smiling at her middle child. "Welcome home Jaina." She was dressed as elegantly as always, a simple tailored blouse with a broach fastened at the throat and a pair of light colored linen trousers.

Behind them Daelin was paying the taxi driver and laughing at some comment he made. Before she could turn around to address him a pair of muscular arms swept her up into a bear hug and spun her around. "Wh-" She received a mouthful of blonde hair for her troubles before another strong pair of arms pulled her away.

"Hey! I saw her first!" Tandred yelled even as Derek pulled her closer to him.

"And I'm the older brother, so I get dibs," Derek said evenly as he set Jaina down on the ground.

Jaina laughed, "Hey! I haven't even been here for five minutes and you two are arguing already? What happened to brotherly love?"

Tandred snickered. "Oh I'll show him brotherly love after I beat his ass later." He pulled Jaina back into a hug, "Long time no see Jaina."

Derek rolled his eyes and ruffled Jaina's hair. "In your dreams Tan. Hey Jaina."

Jaina ducked her head at her older brother's affectionate touch. While she and Tandred were the same height, Derek had a couple inches on them both. Both wore matching jeans and t-shirts with the Kul Tiras Navy logo proudly displayed on their chests.

"Alright, shove off lads. Let this old man have some time with his favorite daughter."

"She's your only daughter Pa!" Derek said with barely contained laughter. Tandred lacked his older brother's self-restraint and snickered behind a hand.

Jaina merely rolled her eyes as she gave Daelin his hug. "Derek's right Pa," she said. "I am your only daughter."

"Doesn't mean you can't be my favorite." Daelin looked over Jaina's head to glare at Derek and Tandred, "At this rate, you might end up as my favorite child."

"Alright, that's enough all of you," Katherine cut in. "The tea is waiting. Boys, will you get Jaina's things?" She looked about and sighed, "Shame Sylvanas couldn't make it."

Jaina smiled sadly as she pulled out of her father's embrace to link arms with her mother. "She sends her regards. She's giving a major presentation in Stormwind on Monday and needs time to prepare."

Katherine sniffed and led Jaina inside, "Poor Sylvanas. If you call her tonight, tell her that I wish her the best of luck. Those Stormwind boys tend to get caught up in the minutia of any plan."

"I will Mother."

"And don't stay up too late distracting her. I know how you kids are these days with your video chats. We have a full day tomorrow and I expect you up bright and early."

"Mother!"

* * *

"Did Katherine really say that?" Sylvanas laughed when Jaina told her about her arrival earlier that day.

"Yes. Tides, she's never going to let me live that down is she?" Jaina buried her face in her pillow, cheeks red from embarrassment.

She couldn't see Sylvanas's face but she could hear the smirk in her voice. "What? That she caught us having phone sex last year? To be honest, it was kind of hot."

"Sylvanas!" She turned her head just enough for her voice to ring clear and true.

Her girlfriend just laughed, the sound a song all on its own. "Sorry."

"You're not sorry at all," Jaina grumbled. The pair fell into a comfortable silence but instead of the stillness of dead air, she could hear the rustling of leaves and the faint sound of a horse's whinny. "Sylvanas.. what are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Sylvanas sounded distracted.

"What are you up to? I thought I heard a horse."

"Oh, it's nothing. I just have the TV on in the background. One of those pet shows about rural Gilneas where the vet is basically a horse doctor who sees other animals on the side."

"Alright, if you say so..."

"I do. Shit. It's getting late. Didn't you say you had a long day tomorrow?"

Jaina groaned, "Don't remind me. The rest of my family might operate on military time but I just want to sleep in."

Sylvanas laughed, "It's not that bad."

"Only because you're exactly like them."

She could hear the answering grin. "And that's why they like me better."

Jaina smiled softly as she rolled to her side, "To be fair, I like you better too."

"Flatterer." Sylvanas's voice turned gentle, "Good night Jaina. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

Jaina hummed as she began to move about on the bed, sliding beneath the cool cotton sheets. "I'll call you. Love you."

"For as long as the stars do shine."

She smiled as she hung up. While a phone call wasn't the same as having the elven woman with her in bed, knowing hers was the last voice Jaina would hear before morning helped abate some of the longing she felt every time they had to be away from each other for an extended period of time. 

* * *

TInk. Tink. Tink.

Jaina woke to the sound of something hitting the window of her room. She blinked blearily in the darkness and groped for her phone. The brightness of the screen blinded her momentarily but when her eyes adjusted, she saw that it was only 2 AM. "What in the tides?" She muttered and rolled over.

Tink. Tink. Tink.

The sound came back. It was too regular to be the wind but not loud enough to wake the rest of the estate. If it wasn't for the fact that Jaina rarely slept well on the first night in an unfamiliar bed, she might have missed it entirely.

Tink. Tink. Tink.

She groaned and slipped out of bed. Stifling a yawn, she went to the window making the offending noise. Jaina saw nothing except a bright full moon and a sky full of stars. Frowning, she started to turn away when a flash of light caught her eye. She turned back towards the window and looked downwards towards the light. Moonlight outlined a tall figure cloaked in shadows. It held something in its hands and suddenly, there was the flash of light again.

Long. Long. Brief pause. Long. Short. Long. Long. Long pause. Short. Long. Short. Short. Brief pause. Short. Long. Brief pause. Long. Short. Short. Brief pause. Long. Short. Long. Long.

She stared, baffled by the lights. The message repeated again and finally she realized, it was morse code and it read 'my lady'. Her brow furrowed. My lady?

"What in the world?" Unable to resist a good mystery, Jaina fumbled at the latch and threw the window open. It was an old style window that lacked any screens and swung inward on well oiled hinges. She leaned forward. As soon as she was partially out the window, the light stopped flashing and she heard a familiar hooting sound. It was too low and too short to be an owl. That only meant...

"Sylvanas," Jaina hissed into the night.

"Ah, my lady awakens," came the reply and a soft thunk as the top of a wooden ladder suddenly appeared against the window sill. The dark figure that held the lantern started scaling the ladder. The moonlight illuminated the figure, showing a pair of elongated elf ears poking out through the hood of a crimson cloak. Before long, Sylvanas's head peeked up over the window sill. Backlit by the light of the moon, she appeared almost ethereal.

"What are you doing here?" Jaina hissed again. "And get off that ladder before you get yourself killed!"

Sylvanas only grinned, flashing a hint of fang. "Come now my lady. Is this how you greet your lover, an outlaw who's risked life and limb to spirit you away from your father's estate for the night? Ah! Perhaps I misinterpreted my lady's intention." She pouted, letting her ears droop slightly in disappointment, "Very well then my dear lady Norwington, say the word and I shall never darken your window again."

Jaina frowned. "I'm not.. Wait... What?"

Sylvanas stared at her expectantly and held out her hand, "All will be revealed if my lady were to join me."

Jaina huffed. "This is ridiculous. You're ridiculous you know that?"

Sylvanas only smiled in response, keeping her hand stretched out for her.

"Ugh. Fine. Fine." Jaina turned away from the window to find her shoes. It took her a moment to slip them on and when she turned back around, Sylvanas was already gone. She peered down the ladder and saw the outline of her girlfriend at the base and holding it in place. She huffed again and started to carefully climb out the window. It took her a moment to find her footing before turning around and carefully climbed down. She was glad she chose to wear a pair of pajama pants and an old t-shirt with the Farstrider logo on the back for bed. A night gown would have made climbing down a ladder both tricky and embarrassing.

She slipped a few rungs from the bottom but Sylvanas caught her handily. "Careful there Jaina," she murmured against her ear, "wouldn't want you getting hurt before we get started on our adventure."

The young human shook her head and turned in Sylvanas's arms. Tipping her face upwards, she kissed her girlfriend briefly. "You still owe me an explanation."

"All in due time. Come this way." Sylvanas pulled away and gestured. A horse stood on the edge of the estate grounds, its coat gleaming silver in the moonlight. It knickered as the elf drew closer. "Easy there Quicksilver. It's me. You remember me right?" She held a piece of carrot in her hand. The horse settled and took the carrot delicately between its teeth. 

Sylvanas swung herself up onto Quicksilver's back and offer her hand to Jaina. "Coming?" She grinned and wiggled her fingers slightly.

Shaking her head again, Jaina took the offered hand and let Sylvanas help haul her up. She scooted back a bit in the saddle to give Jaina more space. But even then, the elven woman was pressed against her back.

She rested her hands on Sylvanas's arms, "Are you going to explain why you were outside my window wearing a hooded cloak and going on a horse ride at two in the morning?"

Sylvanas laughed. "You never let me surprise you. So I thought this would be a good opportunity to do so. If you don't like it, I'll turn us right around and let you go back to bed, safe and sound."

"And if I want to keep going?"

"Then we'll have a little adventure, you and I."

Jaina hummed before leaning back to settle more comfortably against Sylvanas's chest. "Your presentation?"

"Oh, Alleria got them to push it back until next week."

Jaina jerked upright and whipped her head about, "And you didn't tell me?!"

Quicksilver neighed at the sudden movement but Sylvanas was there gently stroking the horse's neck. "Like I said, I wanted to surprise you. And try not to spook the horse. Wouldn't want to start the weekend with a broken neck." She grinned down at Jaina and learned forward to kiss her softly on the forehead.

Slightly mollified by the kiss and the explanation, she turned back around. "You still haven't told me exactly what we're doing."

"You'll see soon enough Lady Norwington."

Jaina snorted but stayed silent. She mulled over Sylvanas's actions for the evening. While the elf was playful, sometimes to a fault, this was a game on a whole new level. She wondered if her parents knew about this before they planned this outing or if it was just Sylvanas taking advantage of the moment.

There was also that whole 'my lady' business and just now 'Lady Norwington.''

It didn't take long before they arrived in a small clearing. Someone had set a fire for them, carefully banking it so it would stay lit and keep them warm through the night. A forest green pup tent had been set up as well.

Sylvanas rode right up to the edge of the clearing before stopping and sliding off horseback. She smiled up at Jaina, offering her hand. "My lady."

Jaina took it and dismounted, coming face to face with Sylvanas again. The elven woman kept smiling but now she was close enough that all Jaina had to do was tip her head upwards and kiss her.

They kissed slowly, simply enjoying being in the other's presence. Sylvanas hummed against her lips but when Jaina tried to deepen the kiss, she stepped back.

Jaina whined softly at the loss of contact.

"Later. Sleep now. We have a full day of adventure ahead of us tomorrow," Sylvanas said.

Jaina pouted, looking up at Sylvanas through her lashes. "One more?"

The other woman only shook her head with a light laugh and kissed her again briefly. "There. Satisfied my lady?"

"Hardly."

"Alas. That's all you're going to get from me for now. Get thee to the tent. I will join you shortly."

Jaina eyed Sylvanas suspiciously but she only smiled that mischievous little smile of hers and set about securing Quicksilver's reins to a tree branch.

With the help of the campfire, Jaina could finally see all of Sylvanas properly. The crimson cloak she wore wrapped about her shoulders but managed to leave her arms free enough so they could reach for things easily. Beneath the cloak she wore a leather cuirass carved with a modified version of the crest for House Waycrest. Her legs were clad in doeskin leggings and stiff riding boots that went up to her knees.

"Tides," she breathed. Seeing Sylvanas like this, like one of the characters out of the fantasy novels she liked to read, made her breath catch.

"Like what you see?"

"Very." She held her hand out for Sylvanas. "More interested in what's under that armor though."

Sylvanas laughed as she took Jaina's hand and escorted her around the fire pit and into the tent. "So impatient." She lifted the flap of the tent, "After you."

Jaina had to duck low to clear the flap but it wasn't until Sylvanas crawled in and hung the little lantern from earlier that she could see somewhat. There wasn't much room in the tent. Just enough space for two bedrolls and a little bit of maneuvering. She kicked off her shoes and sat on one if the bedrolls. It was surprisingly thick and comfortable.

Sylvanas began undoing the various buckles and straps that held the cuirass in place as Jaina watched. The elf carefully placed it to the side after taking it off and fell back onto the bedrolls. Jaina gave a sleepy laugh as she jostled into her. "Careful there love."

Sylvanas smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. It's been awhile." She pulled off her boots one by one before undoing the ties that held her leggings up. It took a little wiggling but she managed to remove them all the same. Stripped down to just a short sleeved tunic, she laid down next to Jaina.

Jaina immediately scooted closer, wrapping her arm and a leg about Sylvanas while tucking her head under the other woman's chin. With a contented sigh, she closed her eyes. "You know, if you wanted to go camping so bad, you could have asked."

"It's more fun this way." Sylvanas laughed softly, kissing Jaina on the forehead. "Now sleep."

Jaina hummed, "m'kay." The last thing she heard as she drifted off to sleep was the low sound of Sylvanas's voice humming a slow lullaby.

* * *

Jaina woke bleary eyed to the sound of birdsong and the smell of frying bacon. She tried groping for her phone to check the time and realized all too late that not only was she not in her bed at the estate but had also left her phone behind when she climbed out the window.

Sylvanas was gone as well.

This made her frown and sit up. The elf was nowhere to be seen and the clothing and armor she wore last night were missing as well. Before panic could fully settle in, a familiar head popped through the flaps of the tent.

"Good morning my lady!" Vereesa said cheerfully.

"Vereesa? What are you..? Where's Sylvanas?"

"My lord Waycrest is preparing breakfast. She asked that I come and check in on you; see if you needed help getting dressed." Vereesa cleared the flaps and Jaina saw that she was wearing a tabard with the same modified Waycrest sigil embroidered on the front that she saw last night on Sylvanas.

"Really? She's roped you into this too?"

Vereesa merely offered her friend an impish smile and held up an a forest green riding skirt in one hand and matching tailored jacket in the other with gold trimming and buttons.

"You're kidding me."

"My lord picked this out especially for you my lady. Please, breakfast is waiting."

Jaina laughed at the ridiculousness of it all and let Vereesa help her dress. The dress itself had a modest bodice sewn into the lining and when tightened, helped accentuate her figure.

They spoke casually of the weather and the possible activities Sylvanas had planned for the day. Vereesa only broke character once to assure Jaina that her family knew exactly where she was and that they were not worried in the slightest. Once dressed, Vereesa held the flap of the tent open for Jaina.

She emerged from the tent and saw the campground completely transformed in the light of day. The trees circled them just closely enough to afford some privacy though the clearing itself was free from rocks and roots. A two logs were stripped of their bark had their tops flattened to provide a comfortable seat. A red flag with a grey falcon clutching a bundle of arrows flew over the tent. Sylvanas crouched by the fire dressed in her fine leather cuirass, a sword at her side and a bow nearby with a quiver full of what appeared to be foam arrows.

Where once had been just one horse at the edge of the clearing, there was now three. A horse with a coat the color of molten gold and fine almost white hair stood next to Quicksilver. She recognized the horse as Goldenmane, one of the estate's prized mares. A dappled grey grazed next to Quicksilver.

It looked exactly like a scene out of a fantasy novel.

Jaina blinked and then focused on that thought. Phrases like 'Lady Norwington" swirled about with images of an ancient crest and midnight rides. She gasped when she realized exactly what was going on and laughed, bright and full of delight. "Oh Tides. Sylvanas you wonderful dramatic nerd. Is this... DId you really?"

Sylvanas looked up at the sound of her girlfriend's laugh, "Recreate a scene from the Outlaw and the Lady?" She grinned, grey-blue eyes sparkling with mirth, "Mayhaps my lady. And what will you do with that knowledge?"

"Call you a nerd," Jaina said as she smoothed, "and demand some of that bacon and tea you're preparing."

Sylvanas laughed and pointed a finger to the south, "Little Moon, will you escort our guest so she can refresh herself while I finish breakfast?"

Vereesa saluted, "With pleasure! Come this way my lady!"

* * *

Breakfast was delicious.

After Sylvanas fried up thick slices of bacon, she used the leftover grease to cook up some eggs. Both the bacon and eggs were then placed between thick slices of fresh bread that Vereesa had gently toasted after she returned with Jaina.

Sylvanas and Jaina shared one of the logs while Vereesa took the other. The sky was clear and expected to stay so according to Vereesa, who took her role as squire seriously, Far too seriously Jaina thought, but the younger Windrunner was having fun. Suddenly the ears of both Windrunners shot straight up in alarm. Jaina felt Sylvanas's body tense as she reached for the bow at her side. Then she heard it, a rustling of branches and leaves too purposeful to be wind. Just a deer she hoped.

Sylvanas had reached for the bow while Vereesa pulled out the little knife at her hip.

The rustling grew louder until something burst into the clearing with a roar. Jaina screamed even as the two elves sprung to their feet. Sylvanas nocked and fired one of the foam arrows in one smooth motion. The arrow just barely nicked the creature, wobbling past it.

The creature roared again, louder this time. Jaina quickly realized that the creature was no creature at all but a person wearing a wooden mask cut and painted into the rough shape of a face. They wore a black body suit completely covered in branches. "Intruders!" The person yelled, his voice deep and raspy and yet strangely familiar. He raised his twig covered hands, curling them into claws as he growled and snarled. "I will kill you where you stand and give your hearts to Gorak Tul!"

"Tandred!" Jaina couldn't help but laugh even as Sylvanas fired another arrow at her twig covered brother. "What in the name of the Ti-"

"There is no Tandred!" The man pretending to be a wicker construct roared. "There is only I, uh..." Tandred paused.

"Whitewall!" Vereesa hissed helpfully.

"Yes!" Tandred yelled at the top of his lungs, "There is only I, Braedan Whitewall! Prepare to meet your doom! Rindlewoe! Come! Let us feed the forest with their blood!" He stopped dramatically and everyone waited in awkward silence. Jaina was busy trying to choke down a laugh at her brother's antics but couldn't help but notice the awkward glances between the Windrunners.

Tandred cough. "AHEM! Rindlewoe! Come!" He repeated but there was still no response. He lowered his hands and turned back towards the woods. "Damn it! Lirath!!"

A groan came from the forest as another creature walked out; this one of slender build and slightly shorter than Tandred. He too was covered from head to foot in tree matter though his outfit seemed to consist more of thick pieces of bark layered on top of a dark brown material. "Roar," Rindlewoe said rather unenthusiastically. "Why do I have to be Rindlewoe anyway? Isn't he supposed to be taller than Whitewall?"

"Because you drew the short straw."

"Ugh, I still think this is stupid. Why can't Sylvanas ju-"

"Ahem!" The two young men stopped their bickering to look at Sylvanas, who had an arrow drawn. "Squire!" She raised her voice, glaring at Lirath, "The enemy is upon us! Prepare for battle!"

Vereesa let out a loud whoop and hurried to Jaina's side, who was just standing, looking a little dumbstruck. She pressed some pale blue bean bags into her hands. "Here. These are your spells," Vereesa hissed, "Just throw them at whomever you want. We'll take care of the rest."

Jaina blinked at the sudden fact that her hands were suddenly full of squishy beanbags. "Ah.. Okay..."

Vereesa winked at her and turned back towards her brother and Tandred. "Hey ugly! We'll be watering the forest with YOUR blood instead!" She flashed her fangs and proceeded to launch herself at Lirath with her knife. For a moment, Jaina feared for Lirath's life until she realized that the knife Vereesa was stabbing him with was made out of plastic with a retractable blade.

Lirath's howl of terror at being attacked was very real however.

"My lady!" Sylvanas yelled, "Quick! Run while we distract Tan- I mean Whitewall and his minion!"

Jaina remembered this next part. She grinned broadly, giddy almost, as she stepped up next to Sylvanas. "Never my love! I will not abandon you! We will defeat him together."

Sylvanas spared her girlfriend a quick sidelong glance. "Together then."

* * *

The battle lasted only a few minutes. Lirath went down quickly after an overly enthusiastic Vereesa managed to pin him down long enough for Jaina and Sylvanas to nail him with a couple well placed beanbags and arrows. "Uggggh..." He groaned, content for it to be Rindlewoe's death throes.

Tandred took a bit longer. Sylvanas just about emptied half her quiver and Jaina nearly ran out of beanbags before Vereesa once again launched herself, tackling him to the ground. She hit him several times with pulled punches as Tandred fake screamed in terror. Sylvanas went in for the kill, pulling out the sword at her side. The sword was also made of foam. She brought it down on Tandred's neck and abruptly the screaming stopped. He made a series of sputtering gurgling sounds before falling limp against the ground.

Sylvanas ripped the mask off Tandred's head and held it aloft. "Hah hah!" She cried. "Whitewall has been vanquished!"

Vereesa cheered. Even Jaina felt the thrill of triumph.

They celebrated for a moment as Sylvanas tied the mask to her belt. Then Vereesa fell silent. "My lord," she began tentatively. "Whitewall mentioned something about feeding our hearts to Gorak Tul. Has he returned?"

Sylvanas turned thoughtful. "If Gorak Tul is back, Drustvar, nay, all of Kul Tiras is doomed!"

"We could speak with Ulfar?"

Both Windrunner sisters looked to Jaina, who had an arm full of bean bags and arrows. "I mean, if it's Gorak Tul, who better to ask than the first Thornspeaker?"

Sylvanas grinned, "Brilliant." She strode forward to press a chaste kiss to Jaina's mouth. "How are you so smart?" She murmured.

Jaina laughed and playfully nudged Sylvanas away with her shoulder even as Tandred, who had gotten to his feet by then, whistled appreciatively. "Shut up Tan." She mock-glared over her shoulder at her brother.

He grinned and walked over to help Lirath to his feet. "I didn't say anything! But as a now ex-Thornspeaker, I can take you to Ulfar if you like. It's a bit tricky getting to his ah... Home "

Lirath groaned in pain, "Ugh. As long as Vereesa doesn't punch me anymore. You didn't even bother to pull your punches Little Moon."

Vereesa stuck her tongue out at Lirath, "That's for teaching the boys how to play Baby Shark on harmonica."

Sylvanas shook her head, pressing her fingers into her forehead. "What did I do to deserve this?" She groaned.

Jaina tilted her head up to kiss Sylvanas on the cheek. "You love them."

"I'd love them more if they would stop arguing," Sylvanas raised her voice, "and we could get a move on!"

"Sorry Sylvanas," the two youngest Windrunners said in unison.

She just shook her head and walked over to kick dirt onto the campfire, waiting until even the embers were fully out before collecting her things. She looked at the beanbags in Jaina's hands and handed her a small leather satchel she could sling over her shoulder. "Here. You can put them in here. There's a few more in there too, for the big fight." The elven woman winked and went to untether Quicksilver.

"Big fi-? What?" Jaina blinked for a moment and then hurried after Sylvanas. "What do you mean big fight? And who's going to clean up the camp site?"

Sylvanas laughed and swung up into her saddle. "Exactly what it sounds like and don't worry about the campsite! Someone will be long to clean up! Now come on Lady Norwington or you'll get left behind!"

She spurred away with Vereesa at her heels. Tandred and Lirath had also faded back into the forest but she heard them bickering lightly over whether or not LIrath needed help 'saddling up' as Tandred put it. Jaina shook her head and lifted herself onto Goldenmane's saddle. "Looks like it's just the two of us huh girl?" She patted the horse on her neck. "Let's see if we can catch up." With a click of her tongue and a light tap of her heels, Goldenmane was trotting off after Sylvanas and Vereesa.

* * *

Tandred led the group along a forest path. The ride was a pleasant one. The sun was out and the promise of a clear and comfortable day had turned into reality. The occasional breeze ruffled Jaina's hair and she had to tuck errant strands back behind her ear. She clicked her tongue, urging her mount forward so she could ride side by side with Sylvanas.

With the sun high overhead, Jaina could finally properly admire Sylvanas. She looked perfectly at ease on horseback with her crimson cloak artfully draped across her shoulders and swept back. Her hood was down but most of her long blond hair was tucked down beneath the collar. Her left ear twitched and swiveled slightly at the sound of Jaina's approach. She turned to smile at the human woman. "Ah, there you are my lady. I thought you'd left us to embark on this fool's errand alone."

Jaina laughed, leaning over in her saddle to swat lightly at Sylvanas's bared arm. "You idiot. Abandon you now? After we've come so far together?"

Sylvanas laughed with Jaina. "I take it you're having fun then?" She still had that smile on her face, but something in the twitching of the ears told Jaina that she was worried.

"I'm still a little annoyed that you acted like you couldn't make it out but yes, I'm having a wonderful time."

"Good."

"Ahoy! Ulfar's den lies ahead!" Tandred shouted from the front of the column.

Jaina and Sylvanas looked up. Trees lined the path ahead with their boughs bent and intertwined over it to create a canopy of wood and leaves. A thick carpet of leaves on the path muted the horses' hooves as they passed over. The path emptied into a grove where ancient trees stood so tall that they blocked out the sky and so wide it would take at least three of the companions holding hands to circle the trunk of just one. In the middle of the grove sat a large stump and on the stump a person whittling a piece of wood.

They wore a suit of leather roughly stitched together with pieces overlapping along the edges. A cloak of leaves and bird feathers draped from their shoulders with a mantle of thick bear fur that spread from shoulder to shoulder. Their arms were bare and along one arm was a bright blue tattoo of an abstract design reminiscent of vines that wrapped its way from wrist to shoulder. A stag skull masked the face with its great horns protruding upwards towards the sky but a pair of elf ears bracketed the skull.

The ears of the masked elf twitched as they approached. "Who approaches Ulfar's den?" Their voice was low and feminine but lacked the throaty quality of the two Windrunner women in the party. It held a fierce edge as appropriate for such a savage visage.

"Oh Great Ulfar!" Sylvanas cried as she dismounted swiftly and landed lightly on her feet. "I am Sir Sylvanas Waycrest and present with me are my young squire Vereesa and my lady love, Lady Jaina Norwington. We have come to speak with you of Gorak Tul." She swept her cape behind her and gestured towards Jaina and Vereesa both. Vereesa dismounted first. She pressed her right first against her left shoulder, "Hail Alle- I mean Ulfar."

All three of the Windrunner siblings pinned their ears back slightly at the almost slip of the tongue.

Jaina was more careful with her dismount and took the time to smooth out her skirt before dipping down into a courtesy towards Alleria. "Good day Ulfar. We seek your aid." Her boots made little noise against the forest floor as she took her place next to Sylvanas.

Alleria hummed, a low pleasing sound as the knife in her hand shaved off small pieces of wood from the branch she held firmly in her other. "Gorak Tul is currently trapped in the blighted lands. He is of no threat to us nor has he been for many centuries."

Sylvanas frowned deeply, "My pardons Ulfar but I would beg to differ. Two of your own attacked us just this morning claiming that Gorak Tul has returned and he was going to feed our hearts to him."

The stag skull jerked upwards and the words that followed were as sharp as the knife Alleria held, "Be careful what you say of mine Sir Waycrest." She pointed her knife at Sylvanas. "You may not like the consequences."

Sylvanas rolled her eyes and scoffed, "You would do well to keep a better eye on them instead of threatening me with a whittling knife."

Alleria set her carving aside and rose to her feet. She was shorter than Sylvanas by a few inches but she had always been more broadly built. With the bear fur around her shoulders, she looked even broader and intimidating. "My men know their limits and know how to stay within them."

"Oh really?" Sylvanas crossed her arms over her chest. "Care to explain why one of them went rogue then?"

"Uh guys..?" Vereesa tried to interject but her sisters were inching closer towards each other. The smile on Sylvanas's face earlier had shifted to a firm disappointed line with her ears set at a combative angle. The stag skull hid Alleria's expression but her ears were set at the same angle. Somehow Jaina didn't think this was about Tandred and Lireth's attack anymore.

When she thought about Lireth she blinked and looked about. She hadn't seen him since they all rode off on horseback. Did he get lost? The path had been straightforward but the woods had a way of turning someone around if they weren't careful. "Um wh-?"

Before she could finish her question, a thick fog rolled across the forest floor. Sylvanas and Alleria were still sniping at each other under the guise of arguing over whether or not Ulfar's druids were under the sway of Gorak Tul while Vereesa was trying to break the argument up.

A loud guttural voice echoed through the grove. "Ulfar! Drustvar and Kul Tiras will be mine once again!"

Jaina turned in the direction of the path and saw a large horned creature looming at the mouth of the grove. He, for the voice was as low and bassy as it was guttural, wore a suit of black leather and bone. The bones wrapped about his chest like a ribcage and a belt of stone daggers was clasped together with twine and a human skull. Upon his head was a helmet carved of wood with massive branches curved upwards into the invitation of antlers. The helmet had a face guard that hid half his face. Instead of eyes, there was just an eerie blue glow. A great white beard bound with a leather strap covered the bottom half of his face and fell to midchest.

"Gorak Tul" Alleria finally yelled. "It is true! You have arisen! Come adventurers! We must fight! For your lives! For Kul Tiras!" She darted forward, barreling past Jaina, Sylvanas and Vereesa and threw a punch. It hit Gorak across the chin and he staggered backwards.

"Ow! Bloody shit woman! You're supposed to..!" Alleria elbowed Gorak hard in the ribs," Oof! I mean...! THAT WAS A LUCKY HIT ULFAR!"

Jaina laughed, "Derek?! Even you?!"

Derek turned his attention to his little sister and mock snarled, "You are mistaken little one. I am Gorak Tul and when I have taken your soul, I shall crack open your bones and suck the marrow from them!"

"Over my dead body!" Sylvanas yelled even as she shot an arrow at him.

Derek staggered backwards a couple steps, "Then you will join her! Minions!"

Tandred leapt out of the woods. He had swapped out his earlier outfit for something similar to what Derek wore but with a wooden mask instead of a horned helm. "RAWR YES MY MASTER!!" He ran for Sylvanas but Vereesa tackled him out of the way.

"Master!" She cried, "I will deal with this wretch while you aid Ulfar!"

"Not so uh.. not so fast.." Lirath appeared on their other side. "I'm you know.. here to stop you." Unlike the Proudmoore brothers, he sounded almost bored. Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at him but he just stared blandly back, "Look Syl, I'm only here bec- hey!"

Jaina giggled as a beanbag hit Lirath in the face. "Come on Lir. Lighten up a bit. Your sister went through all this trouble to plan this. Have a little fun."

Lirath deflected Jaina's comment with a wave of his hand and huffed, "Oh? You want me to lighten up?" He paused for a moment under Jaina's expectant stare. "Fine," he grinned wickedly, "I'll show you some lighting up." He drew a yellow bean bag from the pack at his side and threw it at Jaina, "Lightning bolt!"

Jaina shrieked as the bean bag hit her shoulder. "Sylvanas!"

Sylvanas drew her bow and smirked at her little brother. "You're going to pay for that." She fired a foam arrow just as Jaina threw another "spell".

The bean bag missed but the arrow hit him square in the chest. "Hey! No fair! Why are you ganging up on me?! Shouldn't you be going after Prou- I mean Gorak Tul?!"

Jaina and Sylvanas looked up and over at where Derek and Alleria were sizing each other up and trading insults like a pair of champion prizefighters.

"I think he's a little preoccupied. Besides, the sooner you let us 'defeat" you, the sooner you can go back to sulking," Sylvanas said dryly.

"I do not sulk!" Lirath protested and threw a bean bag at Sylvanas.

His sister leapt out of the way of 'spell' and snickered. "Oh? You couldn't even hit me with a bean bag. Imagine that, a Windrunner with shit aim."

Lirath made a noise of outraged protest and started pelting Sylvanas with his bean bag supply. "Take that back!"

Jaina circled around behind Lirath's back while Sylvanas drew the bulk of her brother's ire with her taunts. She waited on the count of three before leaping onto Lirath's back. He squawked and flailed about as the sudden weight sent him sprawling to the ground. Laughing triumphantly, Jaina slid one of her arms around his neck, pulling his head back just enough so she could rub her knuckles vigorously across the top of his head.

"Help!" He screeched at Sylvanas who popped her head from behind the tree she had hid behind.

"Nope. Sorry! Looks like you've been defeated by the superior mage! Accept your loss graciously" Sylvanas grinned and slipped off to where Alleria and Derek were putting their respective training to good use.

Jaina laughed and gave Lirath an affectionate pat on the head before getting to her feet. "Stay down."

Lirath groaned and rolled onto his back, "Trust me. Getting back onto my feet is the last thing I want to do right now."

Jaina laughed again and followed after Sylvanas.

A piece of Gorak Tul's face plate was broken off exposing part of the face underneath. A trickle of blood dripped from a gash along the cheek, most likely caused by the broken piece as it fell.

Ulfar had lost her skull entirely and she had to pause repeatedly to wipe blood from a gash just above her brow.

Despite the injuries, neither party seemed interested in pulling back or even pulling their blows. Watching the combatants was like watching a prize match between two very different schools of hand to hand combat.

Derek was obviously the stronger and taller of the two. What few blows he could get in always sent Alleria reeling but next to former Farstrider, he looked slow and clumsy. Alleria, on the other hand, used her superior speed to weave in and out of range, throwing feints that would cause Derek to overextend so she could duck in and throw a couple rapid jabs to knock him off center before stepping back out again.

In any other circumstance, watching the best the Kul Tiran navy had to offer fight one of the most highly decorated rangers in the Queldorai army would have been a match for the ages but they were in the middle of the wounds and neither side showed any signs of slowing down or giving quarter.

"Sylvanas," Jaina hissed.

"I know. I'll take care of it," she whispered back as she drew her foam sword and waited.

She didn't have to wait long as Alleria mistimed a dodge and ended up with a glancing blow against her ear. She stumbled to the side, one hand clapped to her ear. Derek took a step forward to follow up with a body blow but Sylvanas was quicker.

With a mighty cry, she closed the gap and leapt upon Derek, sending the human crashing to the ground. His helmet fell off during the fall and before he could recover, Sylvanas shoved the edge of the foam sword under his neck and bared her fangs in mock aggression. "You're dead Gorak Tul."

Hearing the play name coming from the lips of someone not Alleria snapped him out of the battle frenzy he found himself locked in during his fight. "Wh-?! Sylvanas!"

Jaina watched him blink as Sylvanas gave him her best glare and suddenly he was howling in mock pain. "Ooooooh! Oooooooh!! Curse you Ulfar! Curse you Champion! I have been defeated but you cannot kill death! I will be back one d- hrk!"

Sylvanas tapped the foam sword twice at Derek's neck and he fell limp as if dead. She grabbed at the long beard and ripped it off. Derek yelped beneath her as she inadvertently ripped out some of his real beard in the process. She ignored him as she stood triumphantly, holding the beard aloft. "Behold!" she shouted, "I have vanquished Gorak Tul!"

"Not without help," Alleria grumbled as she wiped the blood from her eye. Vereesa, covered in dirt and leaves from wrestling with Tandred on the forest floor, patted her oldest sister gently on the back with one hand while offering her a handkerchief with the other.

"You didn't have to go so hard you know," she said softly.

Alleria snorted. "'Gorak Tul' was insulting the fighting skills of the Rangers. Had to put him in his place."

"I'm sure he's learned his lesson," Jaina said with a short laugh. She patted Alleria gently as well and then grinned at Vereesa. "And thank you squire, for holding off his minions."

Vereesa's ears fluttered slightly as she blushed. "A-ah. Thanks J- I mean Lady Jaina."

"And what about me my lady?" Sylvanas saddled up to Jaina's other side, her ears drooping comically low. "I was the one who killed that foul creature. No thanks for me?"

The human woman laughed and leaned upwards to kiss the middle Windrunner sister on the cheek. "I thank you especially my brave knight. Gorak Tul has been a thorn in the Lord Admiral's side for years. We should hurry to him and present the head of his sworn enemy. Perhaps an even greater reward can be had."

Sylvanas's smile turned into a smirk as she watched Vereesa guide Alleria back to the stump while rifling through her pack, presumably for a first aid kit. "Getting a bit rusty there Lady Sun? The Alleria Windrunner I knew wouldn't have even let a human touch her in combat."

Alleria snorted. "Oh shove off Lady Moon and go claim your prize. Your squire will help me round up the dead and we'll see them off properly."

Sylvanas snickered and throw a jaunty little salute. Thank you Master Ulfar. I will not forget your generosity."

Jaina smiled up at her again and rested her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Shall we go then my brave knight?"

"After you my lady." 

* * *

The ride out of the grove was uneventful and Jaina let Sylvanas take the lead. She had wrapped the 'head' of Gorak Tul carefully in a piece of cloth and placed it in one of the saddle bags next to the claimed mask of Druid Whitewall. Jaina couldn't help but glance every so often at said bag as it seemed to bulge out more than necessary for a fake beard and a wooden mask.

Sylvanas hummed a wordless tune that matched the beat of the hooves as the horses made their way down the path and back towards the manor. The path was different from the one they'd taken earlier but provided a magnificent view of the land around them.

"Sylvanas?" Jaina asked. With just the two of them, she felt like it was appropriate to break character.

"Hmmm?"

"What's really going on?"

Sylvanas turned in her saddle slightly to look at her, ears twitching. "What do you mean?"

"First you lie to me about not being able to make it on this trip and then you showed up dressed like some rogue out of a fairy tale. Then we ended up camping." Jaina started ticking off her points one by one with her fingers. She tried to sound annoyed but couldn't keep the fondness out of her voice. "When I woke up, it was like I was thrust right in the middle of one of my favorite novels. It's clear that you went through a lot of trouble planning all this and managed to drag not just your siblings, but mine into all this." She bit her lower lip as she rushed ahead. "While I really appreciate all the work and planning that's gone into this, why such extremes?"

The elven woman laughed. "We've had a rough month. Between the Stormwind proposal and your current research, I feel like we haven't spent much time together and well... our fifth year anniversary is coming up and I wanted to do something memorable. Your brothers coming back and your parents planning a short vacation came along at just the right time to include them. When I asked, they were all on board." She looked behind her back towards the forest with a grin, "I'll be honest, I didn't think Derek would go as all out as he did."

Jaina shook her head, not bothering to hide her smile. "Derek can be just as playful as Tandred; he just doesn't get a chance to show it very often given his rank and everything."

Sylvanas hummed. "Remind me to thank him properly later but we still have a few things to wrap up before this is over."

Jaina frowned thoughtfully. "Oh right. If we're going by the book, then we'll be meeting up with the Lord Admiral next and.." She let her voice trail off and blushed as she remembered the ending. "Wait. Sylvanas, you know how the story ends right?"

The elven woman laughed and suddenly kicked her heels into Quicksilver's side. "You'll just have to find out! Race you back to the manor!" At his rider's command, Quicksilver bolted down the path. Sylvanas's hair and cloak streamed behind her as she urged him to move faster and faster.

Jaina stared in shock at her girlfriend started to pull away. She snapped the reins and pressed her thighs tightly against Goldenmane's sides as the horse broke into a gallop. "Sylvanas!" 

* * *

Sylvanas and Jaina raced along the path towards the manor laughing the entire way but as they rounded the curve and up the pathway towards the front of the building, Sylvanas was the first to slow down to a trot. Jaina noticed Sylvanas slowing and tugged at her reins. Goldmane slowed at her rider's request and eventually, the two horses and their riders came to a stop at the bottom of the manor steps.

Sylvanas dismounted first and hurried over to help Jaina. She leaned forward to give the younger woman a brief kiss as her feet touched ground before turning around to lift the saddle bag off Quicksilver's back and transfer it to her right shoulder. She held her left hand out to Jaina and when she took it, the elf led her up the manor steps. Behind them, servants of the manor hurried out to take the horses back to the stables.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, Sylvanas turned to take both of Jaina's hands in hers. "Jaina," she began. Her ears fluttered in a way that seemed almost bashful. "Jaina, I..."

Before she could utter another word, the front doors threw open. "Jaina Norwington! Where have you been?!" Katherine's voice cut through Sylvanas's words like a sword. The pair looked up just in time to see Katherine Proudmoore stride out of the manor doorway in a suit fit for a noblewoman. Her coat was cut from black brocade and tailored exactly for a close fit. The quilted teal lining and the gold edging gave the coat a luxurious look.

What worried Jaina was not so much the clothing but the stern expression on her mother's face. It turned cold when she set eyes on Sylvanas. "Out all night with this rogue again Jaina? How many times do I have to forbid you from seeing this disgrace?"

Jaina had never heard her mother speak so coldly or harshly of Sylvanas before. "Mother..!" She started to protest as she squeezed Sylvanas's hand with hers.

"Don't you mother me Jaina. You are the heir to my house and I will not have your... your virtue besmirched by this heir to a fallen house."

Jaina could only stare slack jawed at her mother. Fortunately Sylvanas was better prepared. She stepped forward and reached into the saddlebag, pulling out the wooden mask. "Lord Norwington, I beg of you. Relent. Here, I bring you the mask of the fallen druid Whitewall. He turned his back on the Thornspeakers and sought to bring Gorak Tul back from the blighted lands."

Katherine looked down on the mask with disdain, "And why would you bring me such a horrid thing?"

Sylvanas's ears twitched and angled backwards in agitation. "As proof that while you may think ill of me, I have only the best of intentions for Kul Tiras and Jaina."

"Mother..." Jaina started.

Katherine held her hand up. "Not a word from you Jaina." She rounded on Sylvanas. "As for you." She jabbed a finger at the elven woman's chest. "You claim you have only the best intentions for my daughter yet you spirit her away in the middle of the night, taking her to god knows where and doing god knows what, though I can make some very good guesses." She scowled, "And now you have the gall to come back here with the mask of a druid you say you killed for her sake. I have no words. In fact, I should have her arrested!"

"Now hold on a moment there," interrupted a man's voice in a Kul Tiran accent so thick it was barely understandable. "Perhaps you're being a bit too hasty Lord Norwington."

"Lord Admiral!" Katherine gasped, clenching a fist and pressing it to her chest.

Jaina and Sylvanas turned. At the bottom of the steps stood Daelin Proudmoore looking like he stepped out of a centuries old oil painting. He wore a blue overcoat trimmed in gold with braided epaulets and a saber hung loose at his side. Jaina suspected that it was live steel, though how he came to wear it was beyond her. He peered at the three of them from beneath the shade of a bicorne hat with black feathers sticking out from the crown. He stroked his beard thoughtfully as he strode up the steps of the manor to join the three women. "That's the mask of the Druid Whiltewall you said?" His blue eyes stared into Sylvanas's.

She swallowed reflexively. "Yes my Lord Admiral. I bring you the head of Gorak Tul as well." The elven woman reached into the saddle bag and instead of the beard she harvested, she pulled out a fake head that looked remarkably like the helmet Derek had worn shorn of its antlers. This she placed reverently at the Daelin's feet. She remained kneeling, eyes cast downward.

Daelin picked up the head and hemmed and hawed while occasionally tugging at his beard.

Jaina hid a quiet giggle behind her hand at her father's antics. Even Katherine's cheek twitched in an attempt to suppress a smile.

Finally Daelin laughed full and loud. "Well done young warrior! Well done! And what, pray tell, is your name?"

"Sylvanas Waycrest my lord."

"Mmmm. Waycrest? Of House Waycrest?"

"Yes my lord. Even if my House no longer stands in the Lord Admiral's favor, I have never forgotten our duty to Kul Tiras, to protect and guard her from the Drust and all others that would do us harm. That is why I hunted Gorak Tul." Sylvanas's head tilted slightly towards Jaina. "With the help of Lady Norwington, we brought him low and present his head to you."

Daelin made loud thoughtful noises as Jaina shared a look with her mother. Daelin's appearance drained all the fight from her, leaving her as just another actor in the strange play Sylvanas created for them.

Katherine couldn't resist a small smile and merely shook her head at Jaina.

Finally, he set the head aside and unsheathed the saber at his side. He stood still for a moment and then carefully tapped the flat of the blade on first one of Sylvanas's shoulder and then the other. As he did so, he spoke. "For your bravery in battle and your service to Kul Tiras, I restore to you all the rights, titles and lands of House Waycrest. Arise Lord Sylvanas Waycrest and be recognized."

Sylvanas stood slowly, a wide grin plastered on her face even as loud claps erupted from the base of the stairs. All three of the WIndrunner siblings plus both of Jaina's brothers stood at the bottom clapping to celebrate Sylvanas's restoration.

"Now," Daelin said as he raised his hands and gestured for the crowd to quiet down. "For vanquishing the ancient enemy of Kul Tiras, I grant you any boon that your heart may desire. Name it and it shall be yours."

Sylvanas smiled wider if at all possible. "My lord, I would humbly beg for the hand of Jaina Proudmoore in marriage."

"Wh-?" Jaina gasped, missing the significance of Sylvanas using her real name. "Sylvanas?" A blush crept across her cheeks. "Hah hah.. I get it Sylvanas. This is part of the story but you don't need..." Her voice trailed off as the elven woman turned slowly towards her and knelt back down on one knee.

Sylvanas's hand went to a leather pouch at her side and from it, she drew a gold ring studded with brilliant sapphires clustered around a single bright diamond. "_Dalah'surfal_, when I went to the Library of Dalaran, I expected to come out with a book or two, not the name and number of the stunning young woman who accidentally knocked me into a bookshelf because she was carrying a stack of books taller than her head. But I'm glad you did because these past five years have been some of the happiest of my life.

"I know I always talk about being perfect but you've taught me that there's more to life than perfection; that even the smallest of flaws can lead to a better and more complete understanding of the world. For that I love you. I love the you that sometimes kicks off the blankets because you think it's too warm when I'm freezing. I love the you that stays up entirely too late and sometimes skips meals because you're chasing after some new discovery. I love the you that leaves books all over our home because you prefer the smell and feel of paper beneath your fingers. I love the you that doesn't let me get away with my bullshit; the you that challenges me and makes me want and strive to be a better person. I love you Jaina Proudmoore and I have created this adventure so that I could show you how much you mean to me. Will you marry me?"

Sylvanas remained very still after her speech. Even her ears, normally so expressive with their twitches and angles were still. Her eyes shone with hope and all Jaina could do was stand there with her hands over her mouth and and the burning sensations of unshed tears.

Jaina couldn't breathe. She dreamed of this day but it was always her doing the asking. Sometimes just casually in their home or on a picnic or in Sylvanas's favorite place. Never once did she imagine Sylvanas would be the one to beat her to it and in this extravagant manner.

She must have stayed silent for too long as Sylvanas's ears started to droop. Panic overtook her. "No! I mean yes! Yes Sylvanas! Tides, yes I'll marry you!" She all but threw herself into her girlfriend's arms. The force of her hug sent the elf rocking backwards and almost losing her grounding but she didn't seem to care.. Strong arms circled Jaina's waist, pulling her close as tears streamed down both their faces.

Jaina pulled back just far enough so she could pepper Sylvanas's face with kisses even as she murmured 'yes' over and over again. Behind them and around them, the Proudmoores and the Windrunners cheered loudly for the newly engaged couple.

Finally, it was Daelin Proudmoore who interrupted the moment by clapping hard on Sylvanas's shoulder. The force it sent Sylvanas rocking again and nearly sent Jaina falling from her precarious perch on Sylvanas's knee.

"Pa!" She exclaimed, laughing.

"Enough of that you two. Ow! What was that for?!" He turned to glare at his wife as he rubbed the back of his head.

"For interrupting the moment," Katherine said primly as she turned her attention to the young lovers. "Congratulations. Now when am I getting grandchildren?"

"Wh-?"

"Mother!"

"I call dibs on being best aunt!" Vereesa immediately shouted even as Jaina and Sylvanas stared at Katherine Proudmoore.

"And I best uncle!" Tandred joined in, only to be placed in a headlock by Derek. "Ow! Get off!"

"Only if you'll admit that I'll be the actual best uncle!"

Jaina shared a look with Sylvanas and could only laugh at the antics of their families. As their siblings argued, with Alleria trying to break up the fight and Lirath trying to avoid the flail of limbs, Sylvanas tipped her head forward to press her forehead against Jaina's. Her hand moved to slide the ring over Jaina's finger. "I love you Jaina Proudmoore."

"For as long as the stars do shine." 


End file.
